List of transgender-related topics
Transgender is a complex topic, ☀http://tagfriends.net/tag-a-filthy-lesbo-or-gay-friend/ where consensual and precise definitions have not yet been reached. Usually, the only way to find out how exactly people identify themselves is to ask them, and sometimes, transgender people either cannot or will not define themselves any more specifically than transgender, queer, or genderqueer. Books and articles written about transgender people or culture are often outdated by the time they are published, if not already outdated at the time of composition, due to inappropriate and/or outdated questions or premises. Not only psychology and medicine, but also social sciences deal with transgender people, and each starts from a very different point of view, offers very different perspectives, and uses a different nomenclature. The difference is mirrored by the attitude of transgender people towards transgender issues, as can be seen in the articles listed below. People and behavior * Androgyny * Genderfuck * Genderqueer * Packing (phallus) * Shemale * Third gender * Transgender ** Transman ** Transwoman ** List of transgender people ** Transgender musicians ** Transgender youth * Transsexual * Transvestism * Cross-dressing ** En femme * Drag ** Drag queen ** Drag king ** Faux queen ** En travesti ** pantomime dame * Transvestic fetishism In non-Western cultures * Bacchá (Central Asia) * Bakla (Philippines) * Eunuch * Evening people (India) * Fakaleiti (Tonga) * Fa'afafine (Polynesia) * Galli (ancient Rome) * Hijra * Kathoey (Thailand) * Khanith (Arabia) * Köçek (Ottoman Empire) * Meti (Nepal) * Maknyah,Pondan, Bapok (Malaysia) * Mukhannathun (Islam) * Sworn virgin (Balkan) * Takatāpui (Maori) * Transgender in China * Transsexuality in Iran * Transgender people in Singapore * Two-Spirit/"Berdache" (North America) * Waria (Indonesia) * Winkte (Lakota, North America) Basic terms Gender * Cisgender * Gender identity ** Gender identity disorder * Gender role * Pangender Sex * Sexual characteristics ** Sex organ or primary sexual characteristics ** Secondary sex characteristics * Sex-determination system Intersex * 5-alpha-reductase deficiency * Androgen insensitivity syndrome * Chimerism * Congenital adrenal hyperplasia * Hermaphrodite * History of intersex surgery * Hypospadias * Klinefelter's syndrome * Swyer syndrome * Turner's syndrome Other * Gender blind * Gender queer * Heteronormativity * LGBT * Queer * Third gender * Transgenderism * Transphobia Topics related to transitioning Social * The Closet * Coming out * Passing (gender) * Real life experience * Transitioning * Transsexual sexuality Relating to medical treatment * Standards of care for gender identity disorders * World Professional Association for Transgender Health (formerly known as the Harry Benjamin International Gender Dysphoria Association) * Etiology of Transsexualism * Gender reassignment therapy (compare also Sex change) ** Hormone replacement therapy (trans) ** Sex reassignment surgery *** Sex reassignment surgery female-to-male **** Male Chest Reconstruction **** Phalloplasty **** Metoidioplasty *** Sex reassignment surgery male-to-female ****Breast augmentation ****Orchiectomy ****Facial feminization surgery ****Penile inversion ****Penectomy compare also Penis removal ****Trachea shave ****Vaginoplasty ****Voice feminization Legal aspects * Legal aspects of transsexualism ** Name change ** Gender Recognition Act 2004 United Kingdom ** Changing legal gender assignment in Canada * List of transgender-rights organizations Media * Transgender publications * TG (fanart) Books * Lannie! My Journey from Man to Woman (SterlingHouse Publisher) by Lannie Rose * Transgender Warriors (ISBN 0-8070-7941-3) by Leslie Feinberg * The Transsexual Empire (ISBN 0-8077-6272-5) by Janice Raymond * Masculinities Without Men? (ISBN 0-7748-0997-3) by Jean Bobby Noble * Transgenderism and Intersexuality in Childhood and Adolescence: Making Choices (ISBN 0-7619-1711-X) by Peggy Cohen-Kettenis and Friedemann Pfäfflin * Armistead Maupin's "Tales of the City" includes a transgendered person as a central character. * "Boy Wives and Female Husbands: Studies of African Homosexualities" by Will Roscoe * "Latin American Male Homosexualities" by Stephen O. Murray * "Islamic Homosexualities: Culture, History, and Literature" by Stephen O. Murray * "Pacific Homosexualities" by Stephen O. Murray * "Transgender Good News" by Pat Conover. New Wineskins Press. * Nobody Passes: Rejecting the Rules of Gender and Conformity, edited by Matt Bernstein Sycamore Comedians * Eddie Izzard Film and television * Cross-dressing in film and television * Category:Transgender and transsexual actors * Transgender in film and television Queer studies * Anima (Jung) * Autogynephilia * Feminism * Gender studies * Gender and sexuality studies * Queer studies * Queer Theory * Transfeminism Miscellaneous * List of lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender community centers in the USA and Canada * Violence against gays, lesbians, bisexuals, and the transgendered * Stonewall riots * Compton's Cafeteria riot * Transgender Pride flag Gender-variant people or behavior Many other terms describe gender-variant people or behavior, without the people being described necessarily being transgender. * Amazon * Eunuch * Butch and femme * Tomboy * Skoptzy Religion * Ardhanari, the androgynous aspect of Shiva in Hinduism * The Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence, a group of (mostly) gay male nuns who take vows to promulgate universal joy and expiate stigmatic guilt. Sexual orientation and behavior Sexual orientation and behavior are independent from gender identity; since both are often mentioned together or even confused, some relevant topics are mentioned here. The first article elaborates on this question. * Sexuality and gender identity-based cultures also contains a section on transgender * Sexual identity * LGBT ** Gay ** Lesbian ** Bisexuality * Heterosexuality External links * Fictionmania is a non-commercial website collecting and archiving stories, poems, and essays exploring gender. * The Caste Of The Metabarons by Alejandro Jodorowsky: Aghora, the father of the current Metabarons, is a transman. * The Saga of Tuck by Ellen Hayes is very long work of Internet serial fiction about a teenager discovering his own gender issues. * Transgender Day of Remembrance Webcomics Project organised by Jenn Dolari * Venus Envy by Erin Lindsey, is a webcomic centred around the life of a teenage MTF. Category:Gender Transgender Category:Transgender